


Breathe

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo gets caught watching, almost, but he can't make himself speak up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I recently reread a bunch of stuff by the incomparable [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/vivianedesblanc/profile)[**vivianedesblanc**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/vivianedesblanc/), and the tenor (if not the plot) is definitely inspired by her work. If you've not read her wonderful and oft-angsty Sean/Vig stuff, you should. It's brilliant.

Viggo thought he was the first one awake in the house, and he headed downstairs to get himself a cup of coffee. Maybe he'd find Sean, spend the morning watching the sun rise with him before everyone else got up.

Ah, but Orlando was awake. And busy, by the look of things; Viggo could see his back and shoulders moving just over the back of the couch. The angle shallowed as Viggo made his way to the foot of the stairs, until it was just a glimpse of skin here and there, more sound than visual, and that was almost as pretty anyway, Orlando's gasps coming out under a smile.

The answering breaths from whoever Orlando was fucking -- Elijah? Dom? -- were coming short and sharp, and Viggo stopped, leaning against the banister and feeling, no, acting like a voyeur as he watched Orlando thrust, and groan, and come, bending his head down and dropping entirely out of sight.

_Beautiful_, Viggo thought, smiling just a little.

And even though the glimpse of Orlando's head and shoulders was gone, even though the ride was over and it was time to move on to the kitchen like he'd planned, Orlando caught Viggo's attention all the same with his next words.

"Northern bastard."

And Viggo's fingers tightened on the railing, eyes flicking away before squeezing shut hard.

An answering chuckle from the Northern bastard in question made Viggo's chest tighten, and he realized suddenly that he wasn't breathing anymore. The air felt cold and sharp going past his lips, and he could almost taste the sweat and sex on it as he breathed in.

Orlando popped up from the couch and tugged pajamas back into order. He turned around, intent on heading off, but then there was Viggo, still standing at the foot of the stairs, and Orlando paused mid-movement.

Viggo straightened, pasted a magazine smile on his face, and waved Orlando past. Chagrined, Orlando went, taking the steps quietly but taking them two at a time.

After a few seconds, Viggo could hear Sean moving and shifting on the couch, turning over. There was a flick of a lighter, and then the acrid scent of Sean's cigarettes and a silver ghost of smoke in the room.

"I always wonder," Sean said quietly, "what you'd do if you were to walk in on something like that. If it'd get you to talk to me instead of locking down and not saying a word."

Viggo swallowed, tried to find words. Maybe Orlando had given him away. Maybe Sean was just telepathic. It didn't matter.

It didn't matter anyway, because Sean was bluffing. "And if you were out there watching, wanting to say something and being unable to do it, what would you want from me?" Another silver sliver rising up from the couch. "We're never going to do anything about it, are we? Just kill ourselves wanting it and not taking it."

And the irony of that question was all Viggo would have to do would be to agree. Say "yes," and that would change things.

Words caught in his throat, Viggo shook his head and headed for the kitchen, knowing it would take him past Sean's line of sight, knowing there was a conversation they'd never have. And for all that, somehow the ache in his chest was still allowing him to breathe.

_-end-_


End file.
